


Bonds of Fate

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: A Herald's Bonds [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Companion Meddling, Dark Past, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tayledras, Tylendel Frelennye Lives, k'Treva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: What if Vanyel told someone what was going on with Tylendel? How would that change their fates?Also known as, what if 'Lendel got proper mental health care after Staven died?Diverges from canon during Chapter 7 of Magic's Pawn.





	1. After Staven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanyel seeks help for Tylendel.

Vanyel was scared. Truly, honestly, honest-to-gods frightened. Tylendel hadn't been  _right_ since his twin had died, and the ebony-haired sixteen-year-old had no idea what to do about any of it. And now - he knew he'd told 'Lendel they were partners, and he truly believed that, but the idea of stealing some of Aunt Savil's mage books seemed ... _wrong_ somehow. Like he was crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed, and in this case, helping 'Lendel might just be hurting him.

Riden with guilt, Vanyel found himself seeking out his aunt somewhere outside their suite, where 'Lendel wouldn't overhear. He was obviously distressed, wringing his hands and looking as shifty as Savil had ever seen him. Her nephew looked like he was about to bolt, and Savil put a hand on his shoulder to try to soothe him. "Vanyel - what's the matter?"

"Can we talk somewhere private? Not back in the suite, though." He looked even paler than normal like all the color had drained from him and he'd been reduced to a charcoal drawing of a boy; the black ensemble didn't help the illusion. As pretty of a picture as he made, it was worrying and Savil quickly ushered him off into a little privacy.

"Now, boy, what's the problem?"

"It's 'Lendel - he's not getting better, he's getting _worse_." The boy tugged at his hair anxiously, silver eyes looking a little wild. "He asked me - I told him I'd do anything to help him, but he wants me to steal some of your books for him. I don't know what he's after - I mean, I know he wants revenge, but nothing  _specific_ \- but I don't think - it's not like him. He tried to explain about duty and being a Herald and I didn't really understand but I know  _this isn't it_. He needs help, Aunt, and I don't know what to do!"

"Relax, boy," Savil said as gently as possible. "You've done the right thing,  _exactly_ the right thing." She didn't even ask about what books 'Lendel wanted; any that he'd need Vanyel to steal for him were ones he shouldn't be getting into. "We'll get a MindHealer down to check on him today. Just do me a favor - don't go back to him until after he's been seen? If you tip him off ... I know you wouldn't on purpose, but he might pick up something."

Vanyel nodded slowly, looking both guilty and relieved. "I'll go for a walk, then maybe to the Library. Do you think I'll be able to see him at dinner time?"

"You can, although I'm not sure how happy he'll be to see you at first. He'll probably be upset with you for thwarting his plans ... but you did  _exactly the right thing_ and eventually, he'll forgive you for it."

"I hope so," Vanyel said, sounding a little broken, "but at least he'll be all right."

_Eventually_.

* * *

"He _told you_?" Tylendel was furious - with Savil and with Vanyel in equal shares, as far as she could tell. "How could he  _tell_ you!?"

"'Lendel, he was  _worried_  about you. Apparently, you told him all about Heraldic duty, and he didn't think you'd do something so clearly against that if you were in your right mind. He cares about you enough to come to someone with his worries even though he was terrified you'd be furious with him. He cares about you enough to risk losing you to make sure you're all right."

'Lendel's anger wavered, the then his jaw recovered it's stubborn set. "He said he'd do anything for me. How could he -" He broke down into a sob, clinging to his teacher and surrogate mother tightly. " _How could he_?"

Savil wrapped her arms around her soul-son, stroking his hair while he cried. "Because he cares about you, 'Lendel. He  _really cares_. Now we're going to have a MindHealer see to you - ah, here's Lancir now. Everything's going to be fine,  _ke'chara_. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

After his talk with Aunt Savil, Vanyel still wasn't sure he'd done the right thing by betraying 'Lendel's confidence. At least he was getting help now. Even if Tylendel hated him forever, at least he'd finally get better. He wandered through the gardens for a little bit before turning out to the Companion's Field; he had half a mind to see if he could find Gala and commiserate a little. Surely even if 'Lendel hated him, Gala would at least appreciate that Vanyel had tried to help her Chosen.

Perhaps she had the same sort of thought because Gala was waiting for him when he arrived at the Field. She lowered her head a little, letting Van wrap his arms around her neck briefly, then walked with him in companionable silence. Her presence - helped, oddly enough. Because if Gala still liked him, he certainly had a chance of 'Lendel eventually forgiving him.

It was starting to turn towards evening - he'd forgotten all about his suggested trip to the Library - and Van was starting to consider turning back when he realized he was in the Grove. Not only that but when he turned his attention from Gala he realized there were a startling number of Companions about.

: _You did a good thing, Vanyel._ : For some reason, he was certain the voice in his head belonged to Gala. : _You're not going to remember this, but I do want to thank you for what you did for 'Lyndel. Unfortunately, it seems you've thrown your Fate off course ... and you're so very important ..._ :

Van blinked in confusion, then found his eye drawn by a powerful stallion, accompanied by another mare at his side. When  _he_ spoke, there was a weight behind it that made Vanyel's mind want to fall to its knees. : _We don't usually take such direct action, but it is needed. Yfandes, you are ready to do your part?_ :

: _I've been waiting for over ten years, Taver. I only wish our time could have come differently._ :

: _This will be less painful than the way it was supposed to happen. Be ready to Shield him._ :

* * *

The Death Bell clashed once, loudly, panicking all the Heralds in hearing range. It quickly made it around to the Heralds that no one had died, but a number of both Heralds and Healers went pouring out of the buildings in order to rush towards the Grove. There they found Vanyel, barely conscious and moaning in pain as a Companion curled protectively around him.

: _Kellen, what happened_?: Savil was already reaching out towards him along with several others, everyone trying to assess him at once.

: _He was out walking with Gala, and a lightning bolt ricocheted off the Death Bell. It struck him and he went down, started convulsing - and Yfandes Chose him._ :

Savil had a hard time just swallowing that, but at the moment Van was more important. She might not be a Healer, but still she reached in, trying to See what was going on - "Gods above." Several of the others turned to her. "He always had a lot of Potential, but - they've  _all_ been forced open, as wide as they can go without breaking him. Wider than they'd ever have naturally opened even if something happened to trigger them."

She noticed something else as well, even among all the shock and wonder of what had happened to Vanyel.  _He's Lifebonded. There's only one person who could be on the other side of that link ... my poor boys._

"Potential - which Gifts got opened?"

" _All_ of them," Savil said a little grimly. At least he wasn't convulsing _now_ ; just moaning and writhing weakly as Heralds and Healers alike worked on him. "Mage Gift is the strongest; once he's gotten control of that he'll be stronger than 'Lendel and I put together. Extremely strong Fetching, Farsight, and Mindspeech - both projective and receptive. Empathy's still strong, but a little weaker, and he's got the projective and receptive sides of that as well. Foresight, although we all know how unreliable that can be. Firestarting, nothing huge but enough he'll never need to use a tinderbox again. A little Healing. On top of it all, he has a moderate Bardic Gift, like the gods are trying to apologize for his Gifts being forced open like this." She sounded a touch hysterical to her own ears, so she took a deep breath and reached out to Kellen for wordless support. "He might even have some other obscure Gifts I haven't thought to look for."

This was terrifying. As much as Savil wanted to pick up her nephew and mother him just as she had held her other heart-son a little earlier, the logical part of her knew that Gifts had a tendency to appear when Valdemar needed them ... and she didn't want to think about the approaching circumstances that might require Vanyel's many gifts to have been opened like this. She could tell his channels,  _all_ his channels, were raw and stretched and painful, and she didn't know what to do.

"Is he stable?" At the affirmative, she turned to the protective Companion. "Yfandes, can I take him back to bed? Being with his Lifebonded might help him, at least a little."  _Havens, if Tylendel will even have him right now_. There was a weighing silence, and then Yfandes nodded, consenting to have her Chosen lifted from where he lay on the ground. Tantras did the honors, and Yfandes walked daintily by his side as he carried Vanyel back to the room with the garden door.

_Please let 'Lendel react well. I think Vanyel needs him right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear I am not implying that the Companions knew what was going to happen with 'Lendel and just let it happen. They found out the way they sometimes know things that Van's fate had been thrown off course and they needed to course-correct because, hello, Vanyel, without him you've got a pretty doomed Valdemar. So they opened his channels deliberately (which cause less injury than the accidental blasting open, although is still problematic) and did their "we didn't do anything" innocent routine like the pros they are.
> 
> Because the lightning did it. Convenient lighting isn't it.


	2. When Gifts are Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savil is left to deal with _two_ boys, both desperately in need of her help.

"Where is he?  _Where is he_? I felt - something happened, please tell me he's all right!"

Tylendel was already desperately calling out when the garden door opened to the room he'd recently taken to sharing with Vanyel. His earlier anger at Vanyel seemed to have completely evaporated, replaced by intense worry and care for his Lifebonded.  _Oh gods and goddesses, that's a whole other layer of this to deal with_.

"He's right here, 'Lendel, but you have to calm down before we can lay him down, okay?" Savil gave a little jerk of a nod to Tantras, indicating he should move into 'Lendel's view. "He was struck by lightning, and there are some complications, but he's alive and there's no danger of that changing right now. Can you calm down, or should we put him in your old room?"

It was by a show of pure will that Tylendel managed to regulate his breathing and pull the blanket back to let them put Vanyel in bed with him. "What sort of complications?"

She could tell he was trying, so she motioned for Tantras to lay Vanyel down. As the other Herald laid Van down and took off his boots, Savil concentrated on 'Lendel. Whatever he'd felt through the 'bond, it had to have brought up memories of feeling Staven die. "When the lightning struck him, it somehow forced open  _all_ his potential Gifts, like someone exploded the locks off of them. They're open farther than nature ever intended to go and raw, and - you know better than most what it's like, _ke'chara_. These things are meant to go gradually, and he's suddenly got at least nine wide-open Gifts all at once." She glanced out the window-door, where Yfandes was standing vigil. "That includes a Mage Gift like no-one has seen since King Valdemar, at least."

'Lendel's eyes widened, and he gave a low whistle. His current calm was still clearly an effort and Savil appreciated it as he reinforced his Shields. "I'd be hard-pressed to name eight other Gifts off the top of my head; that has to be pretty much all of them?"

Savil glanced at Van again; a Healer had made it from the Grove to continue seeing to Van. At least he was just unconscious at the moment if under the influence of some concoction or other from the Healers. It was when he woke up that they'd  _really_ see how bad off he was. "Everything from Mindspeech and Empathy to damned  _Bardic_. He finally has what he wanted, and it still won't be anything but a hobby." She sighed, sinking into an out-of-the-way chair as the quiet bustle continued.

Tylendel's eyes darted to the Companion just outside, then back to Savil. "He's been Chosen, then?" She could hear a touch of hope there; it certainly erased the standing concern that Withen would send for Vanyel or otherwise remove him from 'Lendel's life.

"He has," Savil confirmed. "Yfandes was protecting him like he was her own foal when we got there. I think she's Shielding him; otherwise, I doubt those drugs would be anywhere near enough for him to sleep. Which you should be doing too, young man. Both of you rest together, and hopefully, it will help you both heal." She desperately needed to think of alternatives for if they didn't just  _heal_. At least they had each other.

* * *

: _SAVIL! SAVIL! **VAN** -_:

The half-coherent cry for help had Savil rushing into the room, MindCalling for the nearest Healers as she pulled on a robe and darted across the suite and yanked the door to the boys' room open. Vanyel was convulsing on the bed, 'Lendel hovering at his side and not daring to touch him. As Andrel came dashing into the room to start working on Vanyel, Savil turned her attention to the other member of the poor, dear and damaged Lifebonded couple. "Dear gods, Tylendel, what  _happened_?"

"He was having a nightmare, it woke me up, and I tried to MindTouch him to soothe him out of it - _I wasn't thinking_!"

Savil and Andy both winced. "Your heart was in the right place, _ke'chara_. Sheild tight, we'll see to Van."

"I need help here -" Andrel's voice was strained, and Savil quickly entered into a meld with her friend and sometimes lover. Mardic and Donni made it to the party slightly late, sliding into the link without thinking. "Bright Lady, his channels are as bad as they were two days ago."

" _I didn't mean to -_ "

"We know, 'Lendel, we know." Savil's voice was vague, but she reached out to pat the older boy's hand gently. "Don't worry, we'll get him together."

* * *

As they moved together out of the boys' room, Savil waited until the other Lifebonded pair headed towards  _their_ room before turning her attention to Andy. "Argonel?"

"He's in that much pain, Savil. Plus, it will keep him from going into convulsions again." He sighed. "I know 'Lendel meant well, and he was acting from reflex. Havens, any of us would have done the same in his place! But Vanyel can't even start to learn the bare basics in his state, and there's only so much that can be done. I've never dealt with this sort of damage, this severe, and with it not _really_ being a physical injury -"

Savil sighed, leaning on Andrel for emotional support. "I know. I know, Andy. Can we move him? If we could take him outside, we could have him spend time with Yfandes like we would any other newly Chosen. Maybe she can help him."

The Healer hesitated, then nodded. "So long as it's not farther than say, the garden out there, he should be fine. He shouldn't go traipsing around, although he'd be fine Companion-back if he had to be. He's weak, he's in pain, and his pain and 'Lendel's are feeding back on each other and that just  _can't be stopped_. I'm doing all I can for him, but I worry it won't be enough, and if we lose one of them we lose both." He sighed, rubbing between his brows. "I shouldn't be worrying at you like this. I'm tired, but you're the one - you're practically their mother."

Savil managed a weak smile. "We'll think of something. We'll find a way. Now, are you up to finding your own bed, or are you sharing mine?"

"Yours," Andy said without hesitation. "It will be best to be close and ... honestly, the company will be welcome."

"That it will be," Savil sighed. Just having someone close by who understood would help to lessen her burden, at least for a few moments.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonds - a good thing, and a bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are totally a couple of quotes from Chapter 10 in this chapter. Hunt 'em down!

Vanyel, wrapped in a blanket on the ground and half-laying on 'Fandes, 'Lendel sitting curled up in the blanket with him, suddenly lifted his head from where he was resting it on his Companion. Even having never actually felt that presence before, he was fairly certain that he knew who it was that was approaching his aunt's suite. He stumbled to his feet against the objections of both 'Lendel and Yfandes; his lover gave in and provided support as they went back in through the garden door leaving a worried Companion outside. The black-haired boy persisted, leaning on Tylendel and entering the main room of the suite just in time to hear the new arrival speak.

"You must be my Aunt Savil. You have the nose."

"Liss - it  _is_ you," Van breathed out, trying to go to greet his sister in just his sleep clothes and stumbling back into 'Lendel's arms. He was sick of being so  _weak_ , but it never seemed to get better and he almost always seemed to be on some drug or other from the Healers, too. "I thought I felt you coming, but I wasn't sure."

"Van! Sit down," Lissa ordered, and Tylendel seemed to agree with that as he tried sitting down and pulling Vanyel into the couch with him. He was only successful because of Van's present state. "Gods above, you look like hell."

"I feel like hell," Van admitted with a wince, leaning into Tylendel for comfort. "My head's gone crazy. I can feel and hear  _everything_ from people around here, and there's more, they told me I have  _nine Gifts_ now but I'm - it hurts to bad to learn to control any of it." His face was pinched, and he glanced at the boy on the couch with him. "'Lendel, _a-ashke_ , can you shield a little more? You're worrying so hard you're giving  _me_ a headache."

Lissa looked from her brother to the blonde boy and back again. This Tylendel looked about two years older than Van, taller and a little broader but overall with the same lean sort of build. He was definitely a pretty boy and the way he and Vanyel were sitting together ... "So, do you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh! Of course. 'Lendel, this is my older sister Lissa Ashkevron. Liss, this is Tylendel Frelennye. My, um." He coughed, but this was  _Lissa_ and surely she wouldn't cast him off for this. "Tylendel and I are, ah, lovers."

"More than that, _ashke_ ," 'Lendel murmured, inordinately proud of his beloved, especially knowing Van's  _father's_ view on such things. "Don't you feel it, _ke'chern_?" Now that the MindHealers had been working with him, even such a short time, he could sense the bond he'd somehow ignored as it grew, and ignored further when his bond with Staven was ripped away from him. Silently, he sent a pulse showing  _exactly_ how he felt down the one channel that  _wasn't_ burned raw in Vanyel's mind.

Vanyel  _squeaked_. "Oh, B-bright Lady! Is that -"

"We're  _Lifebonded, shay'kreth'ashke_. I just realized today."

The younger boy's noise of joy was quickly interrupted by a hiss of pain. "I - uh, I'm sorry to cut this short, Lissa, but I think I need to go lay down for a little bit. Then they'll probably want me outside with Yfandes again. 'Lendel, can you help me to bed?"

Tylendel chuckled and stood to help Vanyel up, stealing a chaste kiss before half-carrying his lover back to their bedroom. "Too much excitement?" he asked as he opened the door, and then the two boys vanished inside.

* * *

Lissa turned to her aunt once the door was closed, her lips tight. "I came to offer my help, but this is clearly more complicated than just a lightning strike. He is fey, then? I know Father always suspected."

"He is," Savil confirmed warily, "and the boys aren't wrong - they're Lifebonded. I'm surprised they realized it with everything that's happening in their heads, but there it is."

The girl nodded. Girl - she could have been a younger Savil, almost, if Savil had been utterly unGifted. "A Lifebond will probably be good for Van, to have someone he can trust to always be there for him," she mused. Then she was back on track. "What's going on with their heads? And who's Yfandes?"

Savil sighed, taking a seat. "The second question is the easiest. Yfandes is Vanyel's Companion; he's been Chosen. As for the first ..." She sighed. "To start with, 'Lendel's twin was murdered recently, and Tylendel and Staven shared one of the most powerful twin bonds that I've ever seen. He experienced Staven's death as though he was the one dying ... which led him to seek some fairly nasty revenge. He confided in Vanyel, who was concerned enough to come to me for help. Then that day he was struck by lightning out in the Grove and it blasted open all his Gifts." She paused, weighing Lissa's reaction, and decided to add. "The way Gifts work, you either have the mental channels for them or you don't, and then if you  _do_ they're either closed - potential Gifts - or open - active Gifts. Your brother had nine potential Gifts, which is close to being all of them. They were all opened unnaturally and painfully, and so now he has nine extremely powerful active Gifts, as he said, and as he said the way they were opened means they're painful to use and too painful to learn to control. Both boys are in serious need of Healing, on top of the fact that the only reason 'Lendel isn't still furious with Van for telling me about his plans is that he felt what happened to Vanyel and was too hysterical to stay angry." She sighed again. "We need all the help we can get, Lissa, but if you have  _any_  negative thoughts or feelings about him and 'Lendel ..."

Lissa smiled thinly. "Not a chance. I love my brother, and that's not contingent on anything." She laughed. "Besides,  _I'm_ the one who used to dress him up in my outgrown clothes when we were little. He was prettier than any of my dolls," she confided. "Of course, I outgrew playing with dolls fairly young, but sometimes I think it's my fault he grew up to be such a clotheshorse."

"In that case, welcome to the team."

* * *

The two strong-willed Ashkevron women were discussing what they could and couldn't do for the pair of lost boys when a rough, demanding knock came at the door. It was Donni that answered, Mardoc hanging around near his Lifebonded as the door opened. They didn't hear what Donni said, but the other voice was both familiar and loud enough to be clear.

"Like bloody hell she's too busy! I didn't bloody ride my best horse to foundering to be put off with a 'too damned busy'! Now where in hell is she?"

Savil and Lissa might as well have been the same person divided in time with the way they strode to the door together. Motioning to her student to get out of the line of fire, Savil flung the door open on her brother, her niece adopting the same arms-crossed feet shoulder-width apart posture that the Herald-Mage had.  _Lady Bright, she could almost be the daughter I never had._ "What do you want, Withen?"

"What do you  _think_ I want?" Withen half-snarled. "I send the boy to you to make him a man, and I hear he's tangled up with that  _Frelennye_ boy! That family's bad news, and he's got my boy playing the catamite for him -"

"That boy," Savil interrupted harshly, "is a Herald Trainee. What's more, your boy isn't  _yours_ anymore, he's mine. He's been Chosen, too! The two of them are going to be two of the most powerful Herald-Mages in the kingdom, but no, all you care about is that they're  _lovers_. Well, you're not going to stop that either, because the boys are  _Lifebonded_. I'd think that even  _you_ would have room in your tiny brain to realize what  _that_ means." She huffed angrily. "Do you even  _care_ that your son was struck by lightning four days ago?"

Her brother had the decency to turn white. "Savil - they said - but I didn't believe - is Vanyel -"

"He's alive, and he's recovering physically. He's weak, though, and he's in  _mental_ pain. All those Gifts I tested your children for those years back?  _All_ of them awakened in Vanyel, and they're burned worse than his body was. One wrong thought or feeling, he'll pick up on it. He's sleeping again, or he'd be picking up on your hostility from the bedroom. I meant it when I said you don't have to worry about him anymore, Withen. He's been Chosen. Mekeal gets to be your heir-designate with no guilt to you. You never have to see Vanyel again if you don't want to."

Withen flushed, although in anger or embarrassment it wasn't clear. "Dammit, he's still my son! I have a right to see him!"

Savil was not amused. "We don't need anything that will set back the boys' healing - and yes, Withen, they're  _both_ in there so you'd better watch what you think. I'm not sure how much of what Van picks up will leak over to 'Lendel, and he's in almost as delicate condition as Vanyel." Giving him her sternest look, she turned and went to the door of the boys' bedroom, knocking before she peeked her head in.

"'Lendel, do you want to see if you can wake up Vanyel? His father's here to see him."

Tylendel nodded and shifted in the bed, kissing Van gently on the forehead. "Can you wake up a little,  _ke'alsh'chern_?" Tylendel asked, nudging an exhausted Van gently. "Your father came to see you."

Van whined, just starting to come awake. "Don't wanna."

'Lendel's lips pressed together. If he had this chance - "Van, I really think you should. I mean, at least you still  _have_  family."

That had Vanyel struggling to wakefulness and pushing himself upright in the bed. One hand grasped 'Lendel's under the blanket and he nodded to indicate that Withen should be let in. He was quaking next to his Lifebonded, weak and tired and honestly scared of what he was already picking up from his father.

Savil opened the door and stayed in the doorway, letting her brother by. His brown eyes went straight to his oh so fey-looking son sitting in bed with a slightly older, slightly bigger boy. The tousled golden curls fell over one eye as Tylendel Frelennye bent to whisper to Vanyel that it would be all right.

Withen turned purple. He held his tongue, but it wasn't enough - not with Vanyel open and raw and picking up  _everything_ unless someone was tightly shielded - and he still managed to worm his way past some of the strongest shields in the Circles. No, Withen's untrained and unGifted mind was an open book to Vanyel and not one that he cared to read.

"Get out," he spat, his face contorted in anger as he clung tighter to Tylendel. "Get out! I don't need to - you have  _no right_ to think things like that about him! He didn't -  _how could you even think he'd do that_? Lord and Lady,  _Father_ , he refused me at first because he didn't think I knew what I was asking for. He didn't do anything wrong! And don't you  _dare_ think we're sinning against the gods. We're Lifebonded, and that means the gods decreed we'd be together. Or is that only the case when it's people like Rothas Sunsinger and Lythe Shadowdancer, and not people you actually know?" He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, then threw himself into 'Lendel's chest, his arms twining around his lover's neck. "Just go away, Father. You care more about the fact that I've been playin' ewe to 'Lendel's ram than you do about everything that's happened to the two of us."

Holding Van close, Tylendel stroked his back soothingly. "You'd best go, Lord Ashkevron. I'd hoped he'd be able to talk to you since I lost the chance to ever speak to my father again, but seeing what you've managed to do without even saying a word I don't think I'm going to push him to see you again."

Withen opened his mouth to speak, but Savil took his shoulder and led him out of the room. "I did warn you, Withen. All that boy has ever wanted is your approval, and you waltz in there and might as well have been shouting that you think his Lifebonded seduced him and that he's an affront to the gods. You're lucky you  _only_ made the boy cry. Again. You could have easily set off his Mage-Gift, or Fetching, or even Firestarting. What just happened in there was a mercy, and I suggest you take it. Go home to the rest of your children, and leave Vanyel to me."

* * *

Once the door was shut, 'Lendel couldn't help but let his mirth escape. "I'm sorry, Van, I know I shouldn't laugh - but that was something I think I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. Especially the part where you said you were playing ewe to my ram." He adjusted his grip on Vanyel, less comforting and more affectionate. "Honestly, _ashke_ , I think you handled that really well. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can stop thinking what you're thinking, to start with." Van giggled through his tears. "The Healers will have cats if we do right now, and I swear your lust is contagious." He sighed then, tears slowing to sniffles. "I can't wait until we  _can_. Can you imagine what it's going to be like now that we can - ?"

'Lendel tightened his grip, making a conscious effort to stamp down on his desire. That last comment wasn't making it easy. "We have to wait for your channels to be healed for that, but I'm  _definitely_ looking forward to that. Right now though, it hurts you if my shields slip too much." Given that physical contact increased the effectiveness of Gifts that involved reading others, Tylendel had to grudgingly agree that the ban on them being intimate was probably smart. Unfortunately, because otherwise he'd be jumping to ignore the decree. Tightening his shields, Tylendel kissed Van's forehead again. "You're more than worth the wait,  _shay'kreth'ashke_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little liberal with the Tayledras. "Ke'chern" means something like "lover" or "dear lover"; "ke'alsh'chern" is "soul-lover" or thereabouts.


	4. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savil takes her boys to her wingbrothers for help.

Savil was in the midst of attempting to pen a letter to her brother, advising him on how he might try to relate to his now LIfebonded Herald Trainee eldest son when a knock came at the door, interrupting her rather delicate train of thought. "What - Donni, Mardic, what can I help you with?" She felt suddenly guilty at their appearance; she'd been neglecting this pair severely with the boys being in the states they were in.

"We've got something to ask you," Mardic said, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "We know you're the best teacher there is, but right now - well, 'Lendel and Van need you more than we do."

"Gods, I know I've been shorting the two of you -"

They didn't let her get her apology out. "No, we understand," Donni said briskly. "You'd have to be blind not to see how bad off they are, and Lord and Lady knows how you're going to manage to put them back together. It could have been worse - it could have been so much worse if 'Lendel had managed to actually go after revenge - but they're still not well off. They need you - and we  _got_ what we needed from you. Nobody else could teach us concert work, but look -"

What they demonstrated for her was nothing short of perfection.

"When did you two manage that?"

"The healing meld when 'Lendel accidentally set off Van - we didn't have time to think about it, and everything sort of fell into place. So now any Herald-Mage could teach us ... and we hope you don't mind, but we've already asked Jaysen to take us."

Savil felt a twinge of regret - but mostly relief. That was one problem solved. "If you two are sure -"

"We are. Concentrate on those two lovebirds, and getting them both healed."

* * *

The other solution she needed came to her late at night, and the next morning she was scurrying around like a girl half her age trying to get everything in order. This could be a long trip, after all - longer even than riding circuit - so there was a great deal to arrange. She'd left Lissa to watch over the boys, both of which had regained enough physical health that they needed nannying more than someone ready to scream for a Healer. It was the other parts that weren't coming back together on their own.

"What are you getting all worked up over?" Liss asked, the boys walking in the garden with their white ladies.

"I'm going to take them to k'Treva Vale - to some Hawkbrothers I'm friends with. They have some different Healing techniques, and simply getting away might help the boys, too."

There was a heartbeat of silence, then Lissa said, "All right. When are we leaving?"

"Lissa - they don't like strangers. The boys are both obviously in need of help, but the Tayledras are very secretive and territorial -"

"But you need help with the boys. This is  _Van_ , Aunt, and his Lifebonded. I'll do anything I can to help."

Savil hesitated, then nodded; she could use all the help she could get, and with Liss's lack of any sort of gift - she even lacked Vanyel's previous stunning potential! - she'd be minimally threatening to the Tayledras ... and she'd be so helpful with Van, who was currently leaning heavily on those around him.  _He has to learn to stand on his own feet._ "All right. We'll be gone for a long time. A year, maybe two. There's a lot to do to get the boys healthy and functional, and the Tayledras don't take many shortcuts." She sighed. "One that they do take won't be open to you. They'll be able to  _give_ Van the language, but since you don't have any MindGifts you'll have to learn it the long way. So be ready for a serious language barrier."

"Like I said - anything I can do to help, I'll do."

"Then get packed, Lissa. We're Gating out as soon as we're all packed."

* * *

Three Companions and an Ashkevron hunter waited outside the cave where Savil curled around a small fire with her wards and her niece, the Companions having helped to coax the horse through the Gate and keeping her in line now. She'd used the set-spell in her Wingsister Talisman to call for Starwind, and now she and Lissa rested on either side of the Lifebonded couple, who clung to each other with a sort of wariness that Savil would have expected out of her niece and nephew, but was surprising from Tylendel. He'd been preparing for years to come up here with her, after all -  _But maybe it's just all he's been through. This isn't exactly how he would have been imagining coming here._ She didn't know what to do with either boy at this point, and longingly hoped for her Wingbrother to arrive -

: _And here I am, heart-sister._ :

There he was. Savil gave a weary smile - weary from Gating, weary from the trial of trying to help her boys - and greeted him in the fluid Tayledras tongue. "Starwind,  _shaydra_ , I wish I was here under better circumstances."

"I see that," he said, looking from the huddled boys to the defensive young woman beside them. "Your blood? She looks much like you."

"My niece, Lissa. The others are my students, her brother Vanyel and his _shay'kreth'ashke_  Tylendel."

Another Tayledras came into the cave, so different from the last time Savil had seen him that he might as well have been another person.  _He is a different person_. "So many _lasha'Kaladra_! They would barely let me past," he said with a laugh - then drifted over to the boys. "Aye, the loss," he murmured, "and - ah, what has been done here? Wingsister, what have you brought us?"

The boys looked at Moondance with matching wide eyes, 'Lendel leaning protectively towards Vanyel. Quietly, the boy spoke up for his beloved. "Van got struck by lightning and had his channels blasted open. They're not healing on their own, and the Healers back home can't do anything." His Tayledras was a little shaky, but he did Savil proud.

Van just looked between his lover and the beautiful ice statues of men with his silver eyes like saucers.

"And you have suffered a great loss," Moondance responded. "Now, let us get back to the Vale, and to warmth." He shifted to Valdemaran. "Lissa, Vanyel, we are going to the Vale now, The journey is almost over, then you can rest."

"Do we ride, or Gate?" Savil asked, getting to her feet with Lissa's suddenly offered help. The girl was certainly spry; it was no wonder she was headed towards the Guard.  _She'll likely end up spending a great deal of time with the scouts in the Vale_.

"It is close enough to ride," Starwind said firmly, "if your friends will carry double."

"They can, and will."

With Starwind behind Savil and Moondance choosing to ride behind Tylendal, they set off at the hunter mare's fastest reasonable pace for k'Treva Vale.


	5. k'Treva Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing begins.

The Healing happened in sessions, and there was no way to train Vanyel in even the simplest of things until his was complete. Tylendal was being treated by Moondance as well, but in a different sort of way - he'd come back from sessions with red-rimmed eyes, unwilling to speak much and wanting nothing more than to have Vanyel hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Vanyel, though ... each session he went into a trance as Moondance tried to sooth away the damage done when his channels had been seared open.

It was work, both for Moondance and for Vanyel, and it _hurt_.

"Can't you just close them back up?" Vanyel gasped after one session, tears smarting at the corners of his eyes. He was still relying on Valdemaran, not yet healed enough to receive the Tayledras language. "I only need one for Yfandes to still want me - can't you just close up all of them but whichever one it is that hurts the least?"

"Even if I could, young Vanyel, I would not," Moondance said sympathetically. "Fate intervened for something so unheard of to have happened. Besides, do you truly believe that the love of your Companion is dependant on your Gifts? Is the love of your Lifebonded similarly determined by what you can do?"

"No - but 'Lendel loved me when I didn't  _have_ any Gifts. Yfandes - she only Chose me after this happened."

"As I understand, the love of a Companion is much like that of a _shay'kreth'ashke_ ," Moondance said calmly. "Not the same type of love, but alike all the same. Both are unconditional and boundless. Do you not love your Companion so?"

"I do, but -"

"And does she ask anything of you now but that you heal?"

"No, but -"

"And if I, who am not of Valdemar, know this then should not you who are born and bred inside her borders?"

Vanyel hung his head in defeat. "Yes, I suppose I ought to. It just all happened at once ... I wish she could have Chosen me first. It would feel less like she only wants me for what I'm going to be able to do if we can ever get me healed."

"You are already making progress in that regard, young Vanyel. Perhaps, however, it would be best if you take some time with your lady now? Let her show you that she loves you because you are you, and not because you will be a great mage one day. I know you cannot speak to her without great pain, but that will not always be the case."

Nodding mutely, the dark-haired boy went off in search of Yfandes and found her almost as though she had been waiting on him. They walked together for a while, then found a comfortable and private spot where the Companion could lay down and her Chosen could sit beside her, tossing his arms around her neck and crying quietly in the hope that perhaps her love was  _not_ contingent on his many Gifts. She nuzzled him tenderly and tried to convey her love for him, but with Vanyel untrained he couldn't pick out the twin love-bonds in the mess that was his head, even though his Lifebond and his bond with his Companion were the only things that didn't hurt.

* * *

"It's just so much, Liss!" Vanyel was near tears from frustration. Tylendel was with Moondance at the moment, working on healing from the loss of Stav and having his twin-bond ripped in half; Vanyel had spent the morning in yet another Healing session with no results that  _he_  could ascertain. "I'm not getting any better. I'm not ever going to get any better. I'm not ever going to be better, and Yfandes is going to regret picking a - a  _broken Herald_! And I don't even want to be a Herald, but -"

"Yfandes," Lissa said gently. It always came back to the Companion lately. Van worried he wouldn't live up to her expectations, that she wouldn't have wanted him if not for his accident ... he had a great many worries centered around her acceptance and love. And with his MindSpeech channel still raw, he was unable to talk any of this over with the Companion herself. Liss didn't understand all of it, but she got the jist of it. "She's a  _Companion_ , Van. I'm sure she knew exactly what she was doing when she Chose you. And soon you'll be able to ask her yourself."

"I'm tempted to do it now," Vanyel said, then immediately winced. The mere expectation of pain was enough to keep him from trying anything most of the time, but ... "I could be fast," he powered through. "Just ... one question."

Lissa's brow furrowed and she frowned in deep concern. "None of us want you hurting yourself more."

Van nodded, "I know. I know." Except he still couldn't shake the notion. Just one question ... and he'd already been told you couldn't lie mind to mind. "I should spend some time with her either way," he sighed, apparently changing the subject. "Aunt Savil says it's supposed to strengthen our bond."

"All right. I'll see you after your session with Moondance for dinner?"

"Of course, Lissa."

He ran off then, heading through the Vale. As always, it didn't take long to find Yfandes; he wondered sometimes what she did when he wasn't seeking her out.  _Well, she's probably friends with Kellen and Gala. They probably do things that ladies do, even if they are horse-shaped_. The notion of them sitting around gossiping and listening to music like the ladies in his mother's solar struck him, and for a moment Van looked like he'd swallowed a toad.

Then the delicate boy turned around to face his Companion, pressing his forehead to hers. Could she help him keep a brief conversation private?

His mere thought was answered with a resounding sense of the affirmative, just the  _feeling_ of 'yes' ... and suddenly he felt something holding him mentally, keeping things from leaking.

Steeling himself for the pain, Vanyel asked - : _Would you still love me if I didn't have these_ _Gifts?_ : He pulled back slightly in surprise; that  _hurt_ , but not as much as he was expecting.

Again, that resounding sense of 'yes' came, followed by quiet words, as though she was cushioning her thoughts to keep them from further injuring his abused mental channels. : _You were always supposed to be my Chosen. I waited so long for you, but I had to wait for you to be ready. Until that moment, I needed you but you could not let yourself need me._ :

* * *

The brief conversation with Yfandes was like turning a corner. It finally felt like he might be healing, and maybe like he might actually have something as solid with Yfandes as he did with Tylendel ... and things with 'Lendel seemed to be repairing themselves as Van's lover's sessions with Moondance ended in fewer tears. "It'll always hurt," Tylendel had told him, "but Moondance is helping me learn to live without Stav."

Van hesitated, then admitted, "I think I'm getting better. I talked to Yfandes today, just a little bit, and it hurt but ... not as bad as I thought it was going to."

Tylendel shifted in alarm. "Why would you do something like that!?"

With a wince, Van scooted closer to 'Lendel, seeking reassurance. "I was worried she only wanted me because of my Gifts."

His Lifebonded's expression softened, and he kissed Vanyel's forehead. "Oh, Van, they're not like that. It'd be better if you could talk to her more ... but if it didn't hurt like you thought it would, maybe you're finally getting better!"

"I hope so," Vanyel said shyly. "I'm tired of everything hurting." He snuggled in with 'Lendel, still uncertain but ... hopeful.


End file.
